Dance for Me
by Sethica
Summary: Body moving to the beat, swaying with the melody. Gliding over the floor, eyes closed in the pure joy of the moment. Unaware of a set of familair crimson eyes. TY/KA!


**::Seth Rant's::  
**BETGES, FoTM are in Writer's block! Rargh! So here something for the TyKa Lovers! And not for the TyRa lovers ^^;;   
   
Disclaimer: Seth Now Own Beyblade! ;__; *sniffle***  
  
  
Dance for Me**  
  
  
Body moving to the beat, swaying with the melody. Gliding over the floor, eyes closed in the pure joy of the moment. Raptured by the music.  
  
Uncaring about the world for the time being. Hips rotating, body twisting. Leather relfects the light dimly, silver studded neck buckle glints in the lights of the club. He doesn't care.  
  
Hands travel across his body, a lover's touch...but he has none. He doesn't care. Forgetting the loneliness and pain, he drowns in the music, he drowns in the beat.   
  
He sensually moves between the crowd of other bodies. None dance like him. They watch him. He doesn't see, he has his eyes closed.  
  
Detached from the world for now.  
  
'Sex poured in leather and silk' both girls and men call him. He doesn't know, they whisper and the music is loud. Lustful looks are sent his way.  
  
He ignores and keeps dancing. He wants to forget the void in his heart.  
  
So he dances his nights away...always alone...  
  
---------------  
Unaware he's being watched by two pairs of eyes that watch his every move. He know the eyes and the owners...but he doesn't see. He never does. He's lost within himself.  
  
---------------  
He's a Sin wrapped in silk and leather. A walking god amongst men. Smooth tanned skin. A lithe and sleek body. Hair like silk and lips full and pink and...God I wish I could taste those lips.  
  
The way he dances is like watching someone have sex. Liquid movement of arms, legs and hips. Watching sleek muscle ripple under soft velvet skin.  
  
He screams 'Sex' and 'Untouchable' at the same time. Forbidden fruit that makes you want to taste but not touch. He's flawless in his moves, uncaring for the stares. Unknown to how he affect's people..and certain body parts.  
  
I wish I could say I was immune but the bulge in my pants says different.   
  
Beautiful. Gorgeous. Delicious. Perfect  
  
He's all that and more. I want him. I need him. I shall have him.  
  
---------------  
Another song. A different song  
  
A more sensual melody. His body moves slower. Hips sways from side to side. Arms move around his body as if they're creating a barrier. A slight sheen of sweat on his forhead and exposed chest.   
  
His eyes fluttered open for a minute to look around. Beautiful gems of a midnight sky and silver moon beams peer around.   
  
They never touch him, never try to dance with him. He doesn't mind. They only want his body for a night. They want their desire and needs to be satisfied. He ignores them.  
  
Two strong arms slide around his waist, he gets pulled back against a smooth body. Warm strong chest, flat stomach.   
  
Puttign his own hands on the stranger's he grinds his back against the other male's hips. He can feel the stranger's arousal. He doesn't care.  
  
This stranger feel familiar somehow. Moving with the music he keeps his back to the other male. He'll face him after the song, right now he just want to feel the body behind him and drown in the music.  
  
His midnight gems close again as he starts losing himself tot he music.  
  
---------------  
God, he makes it hard for me not to take him here and now.   
  
He didn't look at me, he just accepted my request to dance with him. He leaned agaisnt me and started to dance. Fuck! If you call this dancing! Grinding his back against my arousal... I take a sharp intake of breath. Pure torture.  
  
He smells of leather, sweat, innocence and cinnamon. His scent is addicting. It makes me wonder how his lips taste.   
  
---------------  
He twists his neck to look at whoever was dancing with him. The last beats of the song fade away.  
He freezes.  
Silver and blue hair cut in short spikes. Blue triangle tattoo marks on either side of his pale but handsome face. Crimson eyes closed.   
  
What is he doing here? Why him?   
  
---------------  
I feel him go rigid in my arms. What's wrong? I open my eyes and...stare in to deep majestic indigo ones. He looks...scared? Shocked?   
  
Or is it the fact it is ME holding him?   
  
He looks beautiful...eyes wide, lips parted in shock. I cant help it. I must taste his lips. So I kiss him.  
  
---------------  
Kiss me, thrill me, touch me, kill me.   
  
Kill me now.  
  
God he makes my blood feel like liquid fire--and that's from ONE kiss. How many times did I imagine him kissing me? How many nights did I lay awake thinking about him?  
  
Too many nights, that's why I started to dance. Lose myself in music.   
  
I wanted to forget him.  
  
And now he's kissing me.

  
---------------  
I lead him back to my apartment.   
  
Slamming him against the wall the moment the door closes, I claim his lips once again as my hands roam his chest and towards the waistline of his pants.   
  
He stops me.  
  
---------------  
No, no, no... As much as I want to have him. I wanted to make sure this wasn't a one night stand. I don't want to be used as a whore.  
  
"I won't be a one night stand, Kai. I won't and I will not allow it"  
  
Crimson eyes stare in to mine searching for something, but what?  
  
---------------  
A one night stand? He thinks I think fo him like that?   
  
I don't. I truly don't.   
  
How to make this clear... 

  
"Dance for me, Tyson. Only for me."   
  
---------------  
Body moving to the beat, swaying with the melody. Gliding over the floor, eyes closed in the pure joy of the moment. Raptured by the music.  
  
Uncaring bout the world for the time being. Hips rotating, body twisting. Leather relfects the light dimly, silver studded neck buckle glints in the lights of the club. He doesn't care.  
  
Hands travel across his body, a lover's touch... He smiles and leans against the body behind him. He still drowns in the music, but he doesn't dance alone any longer.


End file.
